


CAWnvinct

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: Kageyama, who is transformed into a crow, attempts to regain his original form with help from fake!mystic Suga.





	CAWnvinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Animals/Avians, non-consensual animal transformation  
> Word Count: 476
> 
> Originally posted at [Bonus Round 1](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10302738#cmt10302738)!

"It will work better," Suga suggests, flipping through the pages of the enormous tome in front of him, "if you turn the mixture clockwise twice before dipping your fingers into the mixture."

There's a moment of silence as Kageyama rearranges his feathers, letting the beady eyes of this cursed form focus on the mystic who had come so highly recommended.

"Of course," Suga continues smoothly, "it would be ridiculous to ask you do so because you don't have fingers." He hums quietly, flipping a few more pages. "Are you certain you don't know which spell the Grand Ki--"

Kageyama caws in irritation. The sound reverberates along his tiny ribs and out of his maw, louder than he would have expected.

Suga sighs, puts down the book. "There must have been a reason he turned you into a crow."

Kageyama keeps his beady eyes focused on Suga's face.

"You could be an awful person," Suga says. "A murderer, even, who is just getting what he deserves." The human reaches forward to brush a finger against Kageyama's flight feathers.

Kageyama pecks him.

"Ow, okay," the healer says, backing up. "Of course, you deserve to be set free, this is an awful situation for anyone to be in." He sighs, pulls another tome off of the shelf.

Kageyama's vision is slightly distorted in this form: pulled to a wider field of vision; color twisted and faded where he expects brightness; light where he expects none. Still, he can see enough to read the writing along the spine of the book that Suga has pulled from the shelf.

_Draughts of Death for Dummies_ , it reads.

Kageyama's groan comes out a slightly lower caw of protest, and he takes flight to perch on the mystic's bookshelf himself, twisting his head to read the titles. There are several interesting ones: _How to Kill a Unicorn (and why you shouldn't)_ and _Inui Juice: Poisons of a Lost Age_ among them.

But much of the bookshelf is caked in dust, essentially untouched by the man in the room, and Kageyama feels his hope start to wither in his chest. Along with the feeling of dread comes a slight blurring at the boundary where his soul contacts this shape.

"Stop that," the mystic scolds, tapping his tiny crow's chest, and the blurred borders sharpen, quick enough that Kageyama feels dizzy. "We'll try this one next."

_Draught of Death to the Body_ reads the page that Suga is cheerfully gesturing to.

Kageyama flees to the top of the (terribly dusty) bookshelf.

"It can't hurt to try," Suga says with a bright grin.

Kageyama would beg to differ, and caws to show his displeasure.

"Don't worry," Suga says, gathering the ingredients for the draught onto his table. "If this doesn't work, you're always welcome to stay as my familiar."

 


End file.
